Chorus
by sdbubbles
Summary: A strange note is left on Gibbs' desk: part of a song. He recognises the writing and does something about it. Jibbs, of course!


**A/N: I know what you're thinking. This girl comes up with some random stuff sometimes. And she writes way too much for her own good. Haha!**

**This is set in early Season 3, sometime after "Silver War" when Jenny sees Gibbs kiss that woman on the cheek. The song is "The Special Two" by Missy Higgins. I know, I know. I have a strange obsession with music. Christeen already told me.**

**Enjoy!**

**Sarah x**

* * *

Gibbs searched through his mess of a desk for the case file he needed. He came across a sheet of heavy paper. The expensive kind that he never wasted his money on. It had a floral border around it. It made him think of a note you would leave for someone you care about.

On it was familiar writing that, if he bothered to look, he would find on the dotted line of the case file he was looking for. The contents appeared to be lines from a song or poem:

_I remember someone old once said to me  
That lies will lock you up with truth the only key  
I was __comfortable and warm inside my shell,  
I co__uldn't see this place would soon become my hell.  
So is it better to tell and hurt or lie to save their face?  
Well I guess the answer is don't do it in the first place.  
I know I'm not deserving of your trust from you right now,  
But if by chance you change your mind  
__You know I will not let you down'  
Cause we were the special two,  
__And will be again._

_We will only need each other, we'll breathe together,  
Our hands will not be taught to hold another's,  
When we're the special two.  
And we could only see each other, we'll bleed together,  
These arms will not be taught to need another's,  
When we're the special two._

Who the hell was so idle that they'd decided to write lines from a song out by hand? Then he remembered whose penmanship it was.

Did she mean for him to find it? 'Cause she was one of the most guarded people he'd ever come across. This was not something she did. Yet it was her hand that wrote it.

By the two times the phrase was repeated, he assumed that the title of the song was 'The Special Two.' He scribbled the title down onto a sticky note and headed for the elevator.

He stepped out of the elevator to be greeted by the usual loud music coming from the lab.

"Abby!" he yelled. She heard him and turned the volume down.

"What can I do for you today, Gibbs?" Abby smiled brightly.

Gibbs handed her the sticky note and said, "Need you to download a song for me. And then put it on a CD for me."

Abby stared at him in shock. "OK. I'll get it off of iTunes for you. But you owe me the money for it."

"How much, Abs?" Gibbs asked, pulling some money out.

"I was kidding, Gibbs. It doesn't cost much. Not even worth me asking for the money," she laughed. She opened iTunes on her computer and typed the title into the search bar. "There's only one song called 'The Special Two.' That's gotta be it."

Once the song was downloaded and on a disc, Abby started with questions. "Why did you need this in the first place?"

"Doesn't matter. I don't even get it yet." He kissed her on the cheek and left the lab. Now to listen to the whole thing.

Gibbs put the CD into the disc drive of his computer. As he listened to the song, he realised that it was about losing someone you love, and their trust. It was about realising that that person who you've hurt is the only one you want to be with. This song was someone regretting something they'd done to hurt someone they cared about.

He jumped away from the desk as he grabbed the piece of paper with the second verse and chorus written on it.

Gibbs walked straight into the Director's office. He found Jenny bent over a file. He placed the sheet of paper gently on top of the file so that she would definitely see it. "Your handwriting," he stated simply.

"Jethro," Jenny started, not knowing what to tell him. This was the reason she had given him the lyrics in the first place. She swallowed hard. "That is how I feel," she sighed. "But I'm too much of a coward to tell you with my own words."

"Am I to take this song literally? You feel that you don't deserve my trust?" Gibbs said softly. "You can't love someone else?"

Jenny looked away, which only confirmed Gibbs' suspicions. He walked around her desk and pulled her out of her chair gently by the shoulders. "Look at me, Jen," he ordered. "I know that you aren't very good with words. I know that you are scared to let me trust you 'cause you keep thinking you'll hurt me again. But I do still trust you."

"Well, you shouldn't," Jenny insisted. Gibbs shook his head and slapped the back of Jenny's. "What was that for?"

"For being too much like me," Gibbs scolded her. "That's the sort of thing I'd come away with."

"That song is an apology, too. Because if I told that I'm sorry for what I did, you'd just head-slap me and tell me it's a sign of weakness," Jenny smiled sadly.

"How the hell do I get through to you?" Gibbs asked in frustration.

He brought Jenny close to him and kissed her gently on the lips. She pulled his head closer and crushed her lips into his with all the apologies she was forbidden from giving him.

Jenny pulled away from him to see his face. She wanted to see what his expression was. He smiled and demanded, "That proof enough that I forgive you and I trust you?"

Jenny nodded her head slowly.

"_And we will only need each other, we'll breathe together, Our hands will not be taught to hold another's, When we're the special two," _she sang quietly while she entwined their fingers. She rested her head on Gibbs' chest. "I love you, Jethro. I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know that. I love you, too. Special two, remember?" he chuckled. Of course, Jenny would do something like that.

* * *

**Hope you like!**

**Please review!**

**Sarah x**


End file.
